


So it begins

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Music, M/M, the beta loves it, the writer hates it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sam sighed and looked at the trench coat wearing seraph next to him. “And so, it begins… again. Like every other year.”





	So it begins

**Author's Note:**

> It's just like the tags are saying...i hate Christmas Music
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

  
  
For weeks Sam and Dean had made sure to leave Gabriel behind when they went grocery shopping. They even asked Gabriel to snap up things so there wouldn’t be any reason at all to leave the bunker except for hunts.  
  
Unfortunately, archangels easily get bored. Nobody knew that better than Sam. With the help of Netflix and co, the brothers had managed to keep Gabriel mostly away from the outside. They had learned their lessons over the years when Gabriel turned the bunker into a Winter Wonderland or a Christmas theme park. Neither of them wanted anything of these things to happen again, and Gabriel would only go crazy when someone or something reminded him of Christmas.  
  
Which brought them back to the current problem at hand. Gabriel wanted to go grocery shopping with them.  
  
The second the archangel walked into the store they knew they were doomed.  
  
Gabriel stopped moving. He was frozen on the spot and even stopped breathing. It took the archangel full three seconds to explode into action. He started to squeal and jump around like a little child on a sugar rush the second he spotted every tiny thing that was Christmas related. It got worse when the music started to play; Dean began to groan in annoyance, and Gabriel gave Dean his bitch face.  
  
“What’s your problem this time Dean-o?” A muscle in Dean’s jaw ticked, and Sam wouldn’t be surprised if his brother was thinking about throwing his angel blade at Gabriel. **“I hate Christmas music.** You know it, Sam knows it, this world knows it. Christmas music is like the worst kind of music ever created!” Gabriel looked at Dean with a shocked expression and pressed his hands against his chest. **“How dare you say that? It’s the best music in the world!”**  
  
Sam sighed and looked at the trench coat wearing seraph next to him. “And so, it begins… again. Like every other year.” Castiel nodded. “And like every other year these two won’t shut up until we separate them and even then, they will complain about each other.”  
  
They sighed again, this time together and watched Dean and Gabriel rant at each other over the loud Christmas music.  


**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
